Beautiful scars
by Mayaaaa-x
Summary: L'histoire se passe après la chute de Voldemort.Drago est placé sous la tutelle de la famille Tonks,et il doit recommencer sa septième année,tout comme Hermione et plusieurs autres élèves,Harry & Ron non inclus.C'est une année mouvementée qui s'annonce.


.

● • ●

B E▲U T I F U L || **S C ▲ R S**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **a c c r o c h e** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
><strong>ϟ<strong> Tout ce que je redoutais le plus semblait surgir du plus profond des ténèbres . Loin de moi ces images de  
>spectres, inferis ou détraqueurs, ciel, tout cela n'était que futilité. Le néant m'engloutit, je perdis tout à fait<br>le contrôle de mes sens . Pourquoi agissais-je ainsi ? Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. Elles étaient moites.  
>Mon corps semblait avoir compris ce que mon esprit se donnait tant de peine à cacher... Mais je n'allais pas<br>jouer les jolis-cœurs . Cela relevait de l'évidence. Une sang de bourbe de Gryffondor ... Comment pourrai-je  
>même considérer le fait d'avoir une once de sentiment pour elle?De même,d'autres choses accaparent mon<br>esprit. Il suffit de ma pauvre idiotie. Je ne suis pas fait pour toute cette mascarade. Je ne suis fait pour rien  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .<p>

• ● •

* * *

><p><strong>D E B U T<strong> D U** R E C I T**

* * *

><p>┌═════════════════ c h a p i t r e<strong> I<strong> ═════════════════┐

« Come over to the right side Draco. You are not a killer. »

└══════════════════════ ϟ ═════════════════════┘

Tout était fini, j'en étais parfaitement conscient. C'était la fin, la fin de tout. La fin de la gloire, des rêves du seigneur des ténèbres. La fin de la bataille, la fin de la guerre. Debout, immobile et les mains tremblantes, je jetai un regard alentour à la pièce, cette grande salle où tant de choses s'étaient produites. Les éclats du conflit me revenaient encore à l'esprit. Les lumières dansaient toujours devant mes yeux. Le plafond ensorcelé montrait un crépuscule rosé, caché derrière quelques nuages blancs timides. Un vent frais soufflait, pénétrant dans la salle par les trous et divers interstices créés lors de la destruction de Poudlard, quelques instants plus tôt. Le corps du seigneur des ténèbres était là, par terre, laissé comme une simple poupée de chiffon. Je ne m'attardai pas longtemps sur ses vestiges, je n'en avais pas le courage. Harry Potter, haletant, observait certainement sans vraiment y croire, le cadavre de son pire ennemi, battu, ratatiné. Bellatrix Lestrange, elle aussi, morte, n'avait pour consolation que sa sœur, Narcissa, étendue sur sa poitrine, secouée de sanglots incontrôlés, les cheveux en bataille et la manche droite déchiquetée. D'autres personnes, mortes, vivantes, entre le néant et la lumière, étaient étendues par terre. Les uns se recueillaient, les autres plaignaient leurs blessés. Dans un coin, J'aperçus mon père, le visage livide, les joues creusées. Je m'approchai de lui et observai, avec un certain détachement, les sillons de ses plaies béantes, le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres.

« _C'est ça que tu voulais, père ?_»

C'est tout ce que je pus lui dire. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais. Était-ce de la haine, envers cet être qui avait perverti mon âme, mis un terme à mon enfance, me volant mon innocence ? Était-ce de la peur ? Cette appréhension que je ressentais quelque part au milieu de ma poitrine, en croisant les prunelles de cet homme ? Qu'avait-il donc fait de moi ? Qu'allait-il advenir, à présent ? Mon père était perdu. Mais l'étais-je ? Allais-je finir ma vie entre les murs d'Azcaban, à croupir dans l'ombre, sous la menace des baisers des détraqueurs ? Les baisers de la mort ?

« _Drago_», murmura Lucius, d'une voix faible.

Je lui jeta un dernier regard de profond dédain, et lui tournai lentement le dos, me dirigeant d'une démarche pesante vers les portes qui menaient au Hall d'entrée, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de quiconque. De toutes les manières, je doutais que quelqu'un veuille croiser mon regard. Le hall d'entrée était désert. En quelques enjambées, j'atterris dehors. Le parc de Poudlard était jonché de corps, que d'autres sorciers traînaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à l'intérieur du château. Craignant la mystérieuse forêt interdite, je m'assis simplement sur les marches qui menaient à l'entrée du château. Elles étaient tachetées de sang, brillantes sous la lumière du lever du soleil. Quelque chose dans ce paysage de désolation semblait remuer en moi de profonds souvenirs. Je sortis de ma poche un paquet de Vipera Light*, et allumai du bout de ma baguette une cigarette. Aspirant un grand coup, j'observai, les yeux à demi-clos, les volutes de fumées prendre la forme d'un Cobra, puis d'une couleuvre, avant de disparaître dans l'immensité du ciel.

▬ _Drago Malfoy_, dit alors une voix grave.

Je levai les yeux, et vis Kingsley Shacklebolt, une cicatrice lui lacérant la joue, posté devant moi. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il venait faire là, sur les marches de l'entrée, alors que tout le monde fêtait dans la grande salle la victoire de ce cher Potter. Je ne répondis pas à Kingsley, et me contentai de lui jeter un regard noir, ignorant tout à fait sa présence, une boule se formant au niveau de mon estomac. Allait-il m'emmener en prison ?

▬ _Si vous cherchez mes parents pour les jeter dans une pauvre cellule à Azcaban, je vous informe que mon père est plié en deux dans un coin de la grande salle, et que ma mère pleure sur le corps de sa sœur._  
><em>▬ Je ne suis pas là pour tes parents, Drago, je suis là pour toi. La brigade de la police magique ne saurait tarder. Ils vont venir emmener tes parents, et également tous les mangemorts encore présents. Mais ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour en parler, si tu veux mon avis. Alors, suis-moi Drago<em>, déblatéra-t-il d'une voix monocorde et grave.

Je n'avais nullement envie de le suivre, et l'entendre me donner un ordre de la sorte m'irrita au plus haut point. Je m'apprêtai à lui lancer une réplique cinglante, quand il pointa sa baguette sur ma tempe. Je sursautai et me levai précipitamment. Ma cigarette me glissa entre les doigts, et se consuma sur le sol en marbre des escaliers.

▬ _Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très intelligent d'opposer une quelconque résistance en des conditions pareilles, Drago._

Le cœur battant, je fus emmené par Kingsley jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Délabré et en ruines, lui aussi avait subi les attaques de la grande bataille. Un grand nombre d'objets, calcinés et en morceaux traînaient sur le sol. Étrangement, le bureau était intact. Les tapisseries du mur, abîmées par endroits, semblaient avoir assez bien survécu aux précédents événements. Tous les portraits accrochés aux mur étaient vides, à l'exception de celui de Dumbledore.

▬ _Bonsoir Kingsley,_ dit-il. _Je vois que vous avez ramené avec vous Drago. Bonsoir Drago, je suis heureux de te revoir._  
>Je ne répondis pas, et regardai d'une mine angoissée la baguette de Kingsley, toujours pointée sur ma tempe.<br>▬ _Dumbledore_, dit Kingsley en guise de salut.  
>Baissant sa baguette, Kingsley prit place derrière le bureau et me convia à m'asseoir face à lui. Non sans exprimer mon animosité envers ce personnage, je m'assis, et croisai les bras.<br>▬ _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?_ Demandai-je, après un long silence. _Vous voulez m'emmener à Azcaban, c'est ça ? Parce que je n'irai pas._  
>Je sentis ma voix trembler.<br>▬ _Drago, nous ne sommes pas là pour t'emmener à Azcaban. Nous sommes là pour t'aider_, commença Kingsley.  
>▬ <em>Oh, je vous en prie, évitez-moi vos discours du bien et du mauvais, le vieux cinglé derrière vous m'a déjà gavé avec ça il y a deux ans.<em>  
>Dumbledore, loin d'être choqué, afficha un sourire, et, me scrutant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, il fit durer un silence qui me parut particulièrement gênant, puis finit par dire :<br>▬ _Le vieux cinglé que je suis a bien vu, avant l'arrivée de tes « amis » mangemorts, que tu avais baissé ta baguette, renonçant ainsi à la fâcheuse tâche de me donner la mort_  
><em>▬ C'est parce que vous faites pitié,<em> rétorquai-je.  
>▬ <em>Ce n'est pas pour cela que nous sommes ici,<em> me coupa Kingsley. _Malfoy, en tant que ministre de la magie à titre provisoire, je dois me charger de ta tutelle._  
>Je ne compris pas immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire. Je le regardai un moment, puis fronçai les sourcils :<br>▬ _Je ne suis pas un bébé. Je n'ai pas besoin de tuteur. Je suis majeur._  
>▬ <em>Je pense qu'étant donné les faits, le passé de ta famille et ton propre passé, le fait que tu ne sois pas déjà à Azcaban soit une chance inouïe. Tu seras pris en charge par un membre de ta famille, il...<em>

Kingsley fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne. C'était Ted Tonks, le mari de la sœur de ma mère, Andromeda, à qui mes parents refusent de parler depuis son mariage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner sarcastiquement à sa venue.  
>▬ <em>Vous vous fichez de moi, hein ?<em> Me contentai-je de dire.  
>▬ <em>Bonsoir Ted,<em> dit Kingsley d'une voix particulièrement douce._ Je suis désolé._

Ted semblait abattu. Le teint grisâtre, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux rouges, il faisait vraiment pitié à voir. Je me souvins ensuite de la mort de leur fille, cette Nymphadora bizarroïde, ainsi que de son mari, ce loup-garou repenti qui avait servi de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal lors de ma troisième année.  
>▬ <em>Je refuse d'aller vivre chez eux. Ils sont cinglés. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.<em>  
>Je me levai de ma chaise, mais Kingsley pointa sa baguette sur moi. Je me rassis en avalant ma salive.<br>▬ _Cette année que tu vas passer chez ton oncle et ta tante Drago seront décisives pour ton futur, tache de bien te conduire, je sais qu'il y a une part de bien en toi,_ dit Dumbledore.  
>Je grimaçai et croisai une nouvelle fois les bras.<br>▬ _Je ne passerai pas un an chez... Cet homme. Maintenant, laissez-moi partir._  
>▬ <em>Je pense qu'il est évident que nous ne te laisserons pas partir aussi facilement Drago,<em> dit Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué. _Si tu devais partir, ce serait avec la Brigade de la Police Magique, pour un aller simple à Azcaban._  
>L'idée-même de me retrouver en face de l'un de ses monstres me nouait l'estomac. Mais je ne voulais pas habiter chez ce Ted Tonks. Un long silence se fit. Je n'entendais plus que les battements de mon cœur, et un hurlement, au loin. Je tendis l'oreille. Une femme criait. Je reconnus la voix de ma mère. Étrangement, ses sanglots ne me firent ni chaud ni froid. Je distinguai ses paroles. Elle disait mon prénom.<p>

▬_ Je serai obligé de me trouver un... Travail ?_ Finis-je par lâcher, dans une tentative pour masquer les cris de ma mère.  
>▬ <em>Évidement non<em>, dit Dumbledore. _Tu reviendras à Poudlard, pour recommencer ta septième et dernière année, et ainsi inonder ton esprit de savoir et de sagesse. Car un sorcier instruit est un sorcier équilibré, heureux, et épanoui._  
><em>▬ Quoi ? Il est hors de question que je revienne ici. J'ai déjà passé ma dernière année à Poudlard, je vous signale.<em>  
><em>▬ Permet-moi d'avoir des sentiments quelque-peu douteux à propos de l'éducation que l'on t'a prodigué l'année passée. Avec tes ASPIC fraîchement en main, je suis persuadé que, suite à une bonne volonté évidente et une envie de changer sans précédent, l'avenir se montrera plus clément qu'avec un détenu tout juste sorti d'Azcaban, je me trompe ?<em>  
>Je soupirai longuement.<br>▬ _Pourquoi vous voulez m'aider ? Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide._  
><em>▬ Je crois que nous somme tous d'accord dans cette pièce sur le fait que tu aies besoin d'aide Drago. Une année de plus à Poudlard, entre les murs de cette chère école ne pourrait que te procurer le plus grand bien. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, le chevalier du Catogan organise une soirée dansante en l'honneur de la victoire de Harry Potter. Je ne veux surtout pas rater ça. Bon courage Drago, et n'oublie pas que Poudlard offre toujours une aide aux personnes qui en ont besoin. Sois-en digne.<em>

Dumbledore disparut de son tableau, laissant derrière lui une toile vierge. Je restai un moment à observer l'endroit où se trouvait, quelques secondes plus tôt l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Un silence se fit, une nouvelle fois. Je ne voulus pas le briser. Ce fut Kingsley qui le fit.

« _Alors voilà tes options, Drago. Tu as le choix entre deux alternatives. La première est simple. Il te suffit de refuser l'aide du ministère de la magie. Ainsi, tu sera emmené par la Brigade de Police Magique, qui se chargera de ton cas, et je doute que l'on puisse t'aider à partir de ce moment-là. Les conséquences de ce choix ? Azcaban, sans doute, et tu suivras tranquillement les traces de tes parents. Il est inutile de mentionner la présence des détraqueurs. La deuxième alternative est celle que nous te proposons. Avec un avenir, pas d'Azcaban, une éducation, mais une tutelle rapprochée, et tout ceci te sera expliqué par Ted, si tu acceptes cette proposition. Nous n'insisterons plus, le choix te revient._»

Je retins ma respiration, et jetai un regard sur ce Ted. Avais-je vraiment envie de vivre chez lui ? Après tout, les choix étaient limités. Et je ne voulais pas finir à Azcaban. Je finis par acquiescer.

▬ _Bonsoir, Drago, je suis Ted, Ted Tonks,_ dit Ted d'une voix solennelle.  
>▬ <em>Alors je te confie Drago, Ted, encore désolé pour ce qui t'arrive. Nous serons tous là ce soir, bon courage. J'ai déjà beaucoup de choses à faire au ministère, mais des aurors seront envoyés chez toi d'ici deux heures au plus tard.<em>

**Ted acquiesça, et sans plus de cérémonie, il m'attrapa par le bras, et transplana.**

* * *

><p><strong>F I N<strong> D U **R E C I T**

* * *

><p>┌════════════════ <em><strong>P<strong>etit mot de l'auteur_e ════════════════┐

**V**oilà le premier chapitre en ligne d'une longue lignée de chapitres  
>de Dramione .Oui , ceci est une Dramione . Mais vous savez quoi ?<br>Vous serez, j'en suis sûre, étonnés de celle-ci. Je n'écris pas au fil  
>de la plume, je sais exactement ce qui va se passer . Laissez des<br>reviews, et si vous avez une question , direction la messagerie :)

└═══════════════════════ ϟ ═══════════════════════┘


End file.
